1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a spray device in which a mold release agent can be sprayed onto inside surfaces of a metal mold for a mold casting device under its closed state.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 13 is a schematic vertical sectional view showing spraying by using a conventional spray device in a vertical-type mold casting device. FIG. 14 is a schematic vertical sectional view showing spraying work by using a conventional spray device in a vertical/horizontal-type mold casting device. In the figures, 1 denotes a metal mold which is in an opened state. 2 denotes a feeder which is composed of a sleeve 21 and a piston 22. 3 denotes a nozzle of the spray device. The sleeve 21 is so designed in FIG. 13 as to fit in a lower opening 11a of a passage 11 connecting to an inside space of the metal mold 1, and so designed in FIG. 14 as to fit in a lower opening 11b which is created when the metal mold 1 is closed.
In the conventional spray device, as shown in the figures, the metal mold 1 has been opened, and under this state the mold release agent has been sprayed onto the inside surfaces of the mold 1 by putting the nozzle 3 in the opened metal mold 1.